The Magic in the Mundane
by grc73
Summary: Bog standard "life" things that happen, but with some B&B magic thrown in.


**Hello! I did have a glorious plan to post many glorious one-shots up during hiatus. But then we moved house. It was very stressful. A month in and as we unpack boxes, I swear those things breed, more keep appearing. Anyway, TSitA is slowly coming together and I promise I'll get it out ASAP (Jen does prod me occasionally.) In the meantime there is this, triggered by A _"The Sound of Music"_ watch over Christmas and the 50th anniversary.**

** I want to write more of them, maybe I will. T for now.**

* * *

"Has my game started yet?" Booth sauntered into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand to find Brennan and Christine curled up on the sofa, the TV in front of them blasting out Rogers and Hammerstein as Julie Andrews spun energetically in front of them.

"I have no idea, and we are watching TCM," responded Brennan, slightly indignantly. "Go into your man cave and watch it there." From the scene in front of him, the movie was clearly not very far along. He sighed as he realised his wife and daughter would not be budging any time soon. He checked his watch, he had at least another fifteen minutes before the game began, so he wandered back to the kitchen from whence he came, grabbed two beers from the fridge, and upon returning, plopped down onto the sofa next to them, where he passed one beer across to Brennan before wrapping his arm loosely around her shoulder. A little surprised that he was staying, she thanked him before turning her attention back to the screen. He might as well wait out the time with his wife and youngest offspring before the Steelers and the Patriots knocked seven bells out of each other in the pursuit of sporting glory.

"The Sound of Music, huh?! What d'ya think, Christine?"

"I don't know Daddy, it's only just begun," Christine dismissed her father with a withering stare. Brennan glanced at Booth, who returned her amused gaze with a look of some resignation.

Time passed. Nuns sang, whistles were blown, children inflicted various practical jokes on the poor fraulein and before long Booth became as drawn into the tale as the rest of his family. Time... and football games... these were both forgotten for the joy of just watching his girls watch the movie, not to mention the soft spot he had for that damn story; got him every time. He glanced over at them, both mesmerised by the unfolding love story of the postulate nun and her noble sea captain and found his own romantic side compelling him to stay put.

Checking his watch for the first time since he'd sat down, he realised that the game was now well underway, and yet, to further cement his remaining on the sofa, Christine, sandwiched between Brennan and Booth, snuggled deeper into her parents. Brennan, her legs folded under her, leaned her body closer against her husband. He noted that he did appear to be somewhat 'von-Trapped' from these subtle actions, and besides, watching Brennan so involved in a movie was too entertaining to just walk away from. Sometimes Booth forgot that there was a time in her life when Brennan had been exposed to popular culture, although there were some things she'd tuned out at the time. Ostensibly, she had been a fairly normal teenager until her parents had disappeared, albeit with an unusual appetite for dissecting dead things. He loved watching her finally embrace those softer elements that had remained hidden in the recesses of her mind for so long. Slowly, but surely, she was rediscovering both some of her former life and enjoying new experiences through her emotional connections to Parker, Christine, and especially Booth himself. This was something from her past that she was clearly familiar with and she could not stop herself from singing along to some of the songs.

Junior shared her mother's enthusiasm (and many of her mannerisms) as they continued their viewing. Booth flicked his eyes between each of them and the screen from time to time, gauging their reactions as multiple hands delved into the bowl of popcorn and its contents were soon consumed.

A further ninety minutes passed and finally, the von-Trapps had escaped the Nazis and were hiking their way across the Alps when the end credits rolled. Mother and daughter both stretched in unison and Booth was released from his spell to realise that if he was lucky, there might be twenty minutes left of the game.

"Can I switch over now?"

"Sure, we're done."

* * *

In bed that night, Brennan was pondering over her science journal whilst Booth scanned his newspaper. A little distracted, Brennan was fidgeting in that way she did when she had something on her mind.

"Bones, you OK?"

"I was just thinking."

"You do too much of that," he chuckled, to be met with a gentle swat on the arm.

"I was thinking about the Captain and Maria."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was thinking about there being some... admittedly limited... similarities between them - well, their film likenesses... and us."

"OK, I'll bite." Booth was curious and there was a touch of amusement in his voice. "Go on, Bones..."

"Well..." Brennan put down her journal. "You are both from a military background; both very noble and honourable, and," she smiled at him coyly, "tall and very handsome." He waggled his eyebrows at her and in response she rolled her eyes, realising that of course he would respond that way. Honestly though, she'd had a crush on Christopher Plummer's character in the movie and couldn't help but enjoy that her husband shared some traits with someone whom had been one of her favourite fictional heartthrobs as a youngster. His present silliness however, pulled her right back to earth for a moment. "Also, although for the real von Trapps the age gap was considerably larger, you are some years senior to me in age." she said, quite plainly.

"Older and wiser, Bones?" He winked at her.

"Hardly Booth. I am merely reflecting that you have been on this planet for longer than I."

"Anything else?"

Brennan paused before she spoke again, drawing her hand up to his cheek and stroking it affectionately. Booth cupped his hand over hers. "They were very much in love, but nearly didn't manage to tell each other." Confident though she was in their relationship these days, she looked at him with what he could only perceive as an ounce of regret. Booth took his wife's hand in his and kissed it reassuringly.

"Now that does sound familiar. So am I your Captain von Trapp... Maria?"

Brennan blushed just a little. The idea of a little bedroom role play had crossed her mind.

"Maybe."

"Really?!" Booth's eyes sparkled_. Oh this just gets better and better, _thought Booth. He leaned in to close the distance further until they were just inches apart. Eyes locked on each other, he whispered sultrily to his wife:

"Does this mean that I have to buy some lederhosen...?"

* * *

**Reviews , follows and faves feed the soul and the muse. Thank you.**


End file.
